Rescue Mission: Operation Protect
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: Joint fic with ultimateanime12! :D The Autobots are all trying to kill her, and I need to help her! From my point of view of how I get involved. Summary doesn't do justice to actual story! One-shot, but may continue based on reviews. Used with permission.


**Hey everyone! It's me, Jaacs. This is a sort-of joint fic with the awesome **_**ultimateanime12**_**, on the subject of that the Autobots are trying to all kill her… O.o'. This is from my perspective on how the whole thing started.**

**I may actually continue this thing, but I'm not sure… it's up to you! Let me know if you want to be included.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Finally," I muttered. I had just finished tackling the mountain of homework that Oak Grove Academy piles on all its students each day. I had been waiting for my computer to load up, but it finished eventually.

I quickly scanned over my emails.

"Yes!" I cheered. Two emails from FanFiction were in my inbox. One was a story update for _ultimateanime12_'s story _Kelly the TechnoOrganic,_ and the other for another one from _ultimateanime12_'s _Kelly's Spark,_ sequel to the former. I quickly opened the first one and read the chapter with lightning fast speed.

My jaw dropped.

"You killed her?" I almost shouted. I composed myself. Of course Koko would bring her back. I opened the next one, reading it.

"A _Decepti-_ oh, crap…" I stopped short. Koko turned Kelly into a Decepticon. I mulled over this new information for a few minutes. My eyes narrowed.

I couldn't imagine the Autobots were taking this well.

I rolled back up the screen, and re-read the author's note from chapter 3.

"Ok," I said to myself. I knew four things.

Koko made Kelly a Decepticon.

Koko was now in hiding, because the Autobots wanted to kill her.

Sam was now recruiting readers to help kill Koko.

Koko needed my help.

I swore under my breath. Darn Autobots. Darn Koko, for that matter. She could've guessed that she would become a target for this. At least Bumblebee was helping.

I wrote a quick review, saying I was on my way; I threw some things I thought I might need into my backpack; I left a post-it for Lily, my roommate, explaining the situation. I ran outside and threw my backpack in the back of the army jeep N.E.S.T. let me use. I was about to start it up when a thought occurred to me.

Crap. I only had my permit. I shouldn't be doing this.

I shook my head. Saving a friend was more important. I turned the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot, driving as carefully as I dared. A half hour later, I hit the gas pedal hard. I was on the dirt road towards the base. I prayed the Autobots were too busy trying to destroy Koko to check their monitors. I skidded behind a tree, turning off the engine. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and ran towards the base, hugging the wall.

'Now, if I was an escaped convict, where would I hide?' Ok, I know it was a little harsh, but I needed _something_ to compare to!

I searched for an hour, narrowly avoiding Ironhide near the training room. But I finally found her. With Sam.

Dang, that boy looked angry.

Sam had Koko pinned against the wall, and he was yanking on her brown/black hair, squeals emitting from Koko's mouth. I flexed my fingers. I really hated to do this, but Koko was going to go bald at this rate. I waited for an opening.

I ran up behind Sam and pinched the pressure points in his shoulders, his hands releasing Koko's hair. I wrapped one arm around his neck, the other around his stomach. Koko stood there, stunned.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? RUN!" I yelled. Koko snapped out of her trance, and bolted.

"Get off me, psycho!" Sam shouted.

"Gladly!" I said lowly, dropping Sam on the floor. I heard the Autobots approaching, hearing Sam's cry. I quickly pulled my purple hood over my head, and ran in the same direction that Koko did.

"Sam!" I heard Optimus exclaim. "What happened?"

"There she goes!" Jolt bellowed. I heard footsteps pound towards me, and I rapidly picked up the pace.

"How is she running that fast?" I heard someone ask.

"That's not her." I heard Sam cough. "Someone came up behind me and knocked me down. Koko ran off just before you got here."

"That must be your attacker." I heard Ratchet comment. Suddenly, a moderately sized wrench flew over my head, clanging to the ground.

If only he knew who he was aiming for…

I hefted the tool over my shoulder and continued running. Koko had mentioned a 'safe haven' within the base, so I ran towards Bumblebee's room, taking every side route I knew. The door hissed open, and I stopped once I got inside. I leaned up against the wall, sighing in relief once I heard them all bang past.

"Jaacs?" Bumblebee asked. I quickly shushed him. "What'd you grab the wrench for?"

"One less thing for them to use against us." I panted. "Where's Koko?"

"That's my question."

A beep sounded from my cell phone. It was a text from Koko.

_Hiding under couch in rec-room. HELP!_

I showed Bee the message. "I'll go get her. I have an idea…" I stated. "Stay here." I said, running back outside. I maneuvered my way through the hallways, finally reaching the rec-room. I zipped under the Autobot-sized sofa, finding Koko sitting directly under the center. Her back was to me.

I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could shout.

"It's me!" I violently hissed. Koko relaxed underneath my hand, and I let go. "I have a plan, but you have to do as I say."

"What do I need to do? I just want to get back into Bumblebee's room." Koko whimpered.

"I know." I tried to comfort her. "I'll make a distraction for you. Now, once you hear it happen, I need you to run. Run straight to Bumblebee's room, and don't stop.

"What'll happen to you?"

"If I get caught, they won't care." I said with a smile. At least, that's what I thought. I pulled a wig out of my bag and held it up to Koko's hair. It matched perfectly; don't ask where I got it. I pulled it over my own hair, and winked at Koko before running out of the room.

My plan was simple. Create huge distraction. Run like heck. Keep Autobots away from Koko.

Simple.

Turns out that just being outside was distraction enough.

"There she is!" I heard Sam yell. I ran faster. I dodged a variety of projectiles, including wrenches, cannon shots, and Sideswipe's swords. This went on for at least ten minutes, until a greenish-yellow leg appeared around the corner I had just turned. I smacked into it and tumbled to the ground. A hand snatched me up and lifted me into the air. I tugged angrily at Ratchet's fingers.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away this time." Ratchet said with a smirk. His smile quickly faltered.

"What is it, Doc-Bot?" Sideswipe inquired. The Autobots gathered around me and him.

"This isn't Koko! Who are you?" Ratchet exclaimed. I threw my head back, letting the wig fall to the ground.

"Did ya miss me?" I asked with a grin.

"Jaacs!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Ha! That was fun! And I got to help out ultimateanime12, **_**and**_** got to surprise my dad! XD His face was priceless! O.O' - that's what he looked like! Hope you liked the first chapter! Review, please!**


End file.
